A Monarchy of Scum
A Monarchy of Scum is an open world action-adventure video game designed by George Alder, developed by NCS Quebec and published by NINE100 Studios. It is based on a group of four criminals who come to together to form the national crime organisation /The Wandering Monarchs/. The game is set in the open-world of /West Rolston/, a fictional state in the United States. Gameplay Unknown Plot :See Also: /Characters/ Story Missions */Inceptive Stumbles/ (Dean) */Insert Magazine Here/ (Dean) */The Digital Age/ (Kari) */Cyber Heist/ (Kari) */Chose the Thug Life/ (D.W) */A Fix from Nickton/ (D.W) */Kite Flying/ (Noah) */Drugged Up in Flames/ (Noah and D.W.) */Software @ Santa Khan/ (Kari) */Courtesy of Bunty/ (D.W.) */Beginning of a Band/ (Dean) Side Missions */Black Hat/ (Kari) Development Trailers */The Kingdom of America Trailer/ */Dean Trailer/ */Kari Trailer/ */D.W. Trailer/ */Noah Trailer/ Setting :See Also: /West Rolston/ The game takes place in the fictional state of /West Rolston/, primarily the large city of Santa Khan and the small town of Nickton. The two localities are separated by the Rolston Highlands, a large hill range and forest. After a short while, the player is free to explore the entire game map, and search for the many secrets hidden in West Rolston. Santa Khan is also highly varied due to it's size, ranging from the industrialized Port Dagenhead to the popular and beautiful Ipezal Beach. Gameplay Mechanics A Monarchy of Scum is an open world action-adventure video game played from a third-person perspective. The story of the game is typically experienced through linear missions with set objectives, although in some cases the player is given more freedom in how they reach their goal. The game is set in four different locales of varying size and atmosphere, and each form the large open world the player is free to explore. Once the player has explored each locale via the opening story missions, the player is free to travel to any of the locales using trains or airplanes which act as automatic fast travel. The game also makes strong use of the Scar Engine's powerful soft body physics system. It is used primarily in vehicles to have dynamic damage and highly realistic car crashes. The Wrecktacular activity was created almost purely to demonstrate the soft body physics, due to it encouraging crashes and destruction. Although there was no intention of releasing the game on seventh-generation consoles, the development team tested the destruction and found that it was impossible to run, solidifying their decision for an eight-generation and PC only release. Soundtrack :See Also: /Soundtrack/ A Monarchy of Scum makes use of an official score, composed by Garry Schyman, of BioShock fame. The game also featured a large amount of licensed music that can be listened to through car radios while driving, or phone radios while walking around. You are also able to create a playlist from any of the songs featured in the game and listen to them in the same way. Category:900bv Category:NINE100 Studios Category:NCS Quebec Category:Action-adventure Category:Open world Category:Crime Category:"M" Rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Third-Person Perspective Category:Singleplayer Category:Multiplayer Category:A Monarchy of Scum Category:Games